


Out of the Pack

by LoveStiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mage Stiles Stilinski, Non-Explicit Sex, Stiles is seventeen., Underage Sex, Werewolf Derek Hale, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:08:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26781175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveStiles/pseuds/LoveStiles
Summary: What will happen when Scott throws Stiles out of the pack?How Stiles got thrown out of Scott's pack. And how Stiles and Derek got together.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin/Jordan Parrish, Scott McCall/Theo Raeken, Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes, others
Comments: 8
Kudos: 84





	Out of the Pack

**Author's Note:**

> How Stiles got thrown out of Scott's pack. And how Stiles and Derek got together.

At the beginning of Stiles' senior year of high school, Derek left Scott's pack and left Beacon Hills. He told the pack that he was tired of the constant threats from other supernaturals and the constant battles with bad guys that they had to face. And Beacon Hills reminded him too much of his lost family. He also told the pack that he didn't want any of them trying to find him or contacting him. As he left the pack meeting, Stiles followed him to his car.  
"How did that go, Sti?" Derek asked.  
"I think that it went ok, Der", Stiles replied.  
"Thanks for supporting me", Derek said. "I just don't want any of them to know that you and I are remaining in contact".  
"I won't tell them, Der", Stiles replied.  
"I know that you won't", Derek said.  
He smiled.  
"I trust you, Stiles", he said. "You're the only person in the world that I trust".  
They hugged.  
"When will you be moved into the cabin?", Stiles asked.  
"I'm all moved in as of today", Derek replied. "Would you like to drive up and spend the weekend with me?".  
"Yes. I would", Stiles said. "I'll go home and grab some things. I'll be there in about an hour".  
"Great", Derek replied. "I'm grateful that you're my friend".  
"And I'm grateful that you're my friend", Stiles said.  
They hugged again. And kissed.

Stiles went home and got his weekend things. His dad knew that he and Derek were dating, but no one else did. Stiles drove twenty five miles north of Beacon Hills. He turned off the highway onto a gravel road and into a thick forest. A few hundred feet from the highway he came to a cabin and stopped. Derek came out onto the porch and walked to the jeep. Stiles and Derek hugged each other. Then they kissed.  
"Hello, beautiful", Derek said.  
"Hello, handsome", Stiles replied.  
Stiles grabbed his backpack and walked arm in arm with Derek to the cabin.  
"Something smells good", Stiles said. "What are you fixing?"  
"Beef stew", Derek replied. "My mom's recipe".  
They ate the delicious stew with homemade bread and had cherry pie for dessert.  
"That was delicious", Stiles said. "You're a great cook, Der".  
"Thanks, Sti", Derek replied.  
Stiles yawned.  
"Are you sleepy, my love?", Derek asked.  
"Yeah, babe", Stiles replied.  
"So am I", Derek said. "Moving kind of tired me out. Want to go to bed early?"  
"Yeah, I do", Stiles said. He grinned.  
"I do, too", Derek replied. He grinned in return.  
Derek took Stiles hand and they walked into the bedroom. They removed their clothes and stood naked together. Both of their big cocks were standing up on their stomachs, hard, red, and throbbing. They fell upon the bed and kissed each other passionately. They took turns sucking each other's cocks. Then Derek fucked Stiles. Then Stiles fucked Derek. After they had both come, they kissed and laid in each other's arms.  
"I love you so much", Stiles said.  
"I love you so much, too", Derek replied.  
They kissed again. Then they fell asleep, holding each other close all night long.

The next morning at breakfast they kissed between bites of eggs and bacon.  
Derek was looking at Stiles adoringly.  
Stiles smiled and blushed.  
"Why are you looking at me like that?", he asked.  
"Like what?", Derek replied.  
'Like I'm your whole world", Stiles said.  
"You are my whole world", Derek replied.

For the next few months Stiles and Derek spent every weekend together. The pack wondered where Stiles was going on those weekends. Stiles wouldn't tell them. But Erica told Boyd her theory of where Stiles was going every weekend.  
"I'll bet that Stiles has a boyfriend out of town", Erica said.  
"Why do you think that", Boyd asked.  
"Just a guess", Erica replied.  
"Is it someone we know?", Boyd asked.  
"I think so", Erica replied. "I think that it's Derek".  
"Derek!", Boyd said. "I don't think so. I mean, they're friends. Good friends. But lovers?"  
"Yes", Erica replied. "I think that they're lovers".

Something else happened to Stiles that he was keeping secret. He had always been a spark. But suddenly his powers increased dramatically. It was an immense surge of power. Deacon, who was training him and guiding him through his development as a Celtic mage, said that Stiles was a rarity in magic which only occurred once every thousand years. Stiles was the Great Mage, the most powerful mage in the universe. Deacon advised him to keep it quiet for a while, until his friends were ready to hear the news. So the only people that knew of Stiles' increased powers were Deacon, Stiles' dad, and Derek. 

It was toward the end of the school year. Stiles and Derek were lying on a chaise on the front porch of the cabin. They were kissing and murmuring words of love to each other.  
"I want to take you to the senior prom", Derek said.  
"I want to go with you", Stiles replied. "But if we do, everyone will know about us".  
"That's ok with me", Derek said. "It's time they knew that we were together".  
"I think that it is, too", Stiles replied. "I swear if Scott asks me one more time where I go on the weekends, I'm going to turn him into a frog!"  
"Hey, watch out, Mr. Great Mage", Derek said. "That's another secret they don't know about".  
"Yeah", Stiles replied. 'But I'm imagining their faces when they find out".  
"So we're on for the prom, baby?", Derek asked.  
"Yes, babe", Stiles replied. "We're on for the prom".

Right before the prom Stiles celebrated his eighteenth birthday. He didn't want a party. Instead, Derek took him to the beach on that weekend. They swam in the ocean, played on the beach, and had a great time during the day. And at night they had dinner at a little café in the neighboring town. On the evening of his birthday, Derek had arranged a birthday cake for Stiles. They toasted his birthday with champagne, had some cake, then went back to the hotel. They made love, held each other close, and kissed.  
"Happy Birthday, darling", Derek said.  
"Thank you, sweetheart", Stiles replied.

On the night of the senior prom you could have heard a pin drop when Stiles and Derek entered together, danced all of the dances together, and kissed each other every few minutes. Everyone was shocked and amazed to see them together. Except for Erica.  
"Told you", she said to Boyd.

Graduation came and Derek sat next to John Stilinski as they watched Stiles receive his high school diploma. He was filled with pride for his mate.

Stiles had applied for scholarships to several universities and had received offers from all of them. He accepted the scholarship from Stanford, because it was a great university, and because it was in Palo Alto, just across the bay, only 85 miles from Beacon Hills and his dad.  
A few days after Stiles selected Stanford, he drove up to Derek's cabin for the weekend. After they had their dinner, Derek asked about Palo Alto.  
"Where will you live, Sti?", Derek asked. "In the dorm?"  
"I guess so, Der", Stiles replied. "Why do you ask?"  
"Because I want to suggest something", Derek said. "You know living in the dorm will be noisy and chaotic. It will hard for you to study there. But if you had a house to live in, it would be quiet, calm, and you could concentrate on studying."  
"That's true", Stiles said. "But I can't afford to rent a house".  
"But I can", Derek said. "I can actually afford to buy a house. And if we live there together, I wouldn't miss you so much".  
"I know that Der", Stiles said. "Then I wouldn't miss you, either. But that's a lot for you to do".  
"Not for the man I love", Derek said. "And for my fiancé".  
"Derek, are you asking me to…..?", Stiles said.  
Derek got down on his knee.  
"Yes, I am", he replied.  
He opened a ring box which contained two gold engagement rings.  
"Stiles, love of my life, will you do me the honor of marrying me?", Derek asked.  
"Yes, Derek, love of my life. I will marry you", Stiles replied. "And I'm the one who will be honored".  
They kissed sweetly.  
"So tell me about this house", Stiles said. "Do you have one in mind?"  
"Yes, I do", Derek replied. "I saw it online. It's a two story frame Beaux Arts style house built in the 1920's. The last owner completely modernized the interior a year ago. It's got a new kitchen and new bathrooms. The price is right and it's a good investment. It's just west of Palo Alto. And get this. It's next to the forest preserve. Miles and miles of woods. Just perfect for running in".  
"It sounds great, my love", Stiles said. "Will you buy it?"  
"Not until you see it, dearest", Derek replied. "You would be living there too. If you don't like it, I won't buy it. Are you ok with this idea, Stiles?"  
"Oh, yes Derek", Stiles replied. "Thank you!"  
They kissed.  
"You would do all of that for me?", Stiles asked.  
"Everything I do is for you", Derek replied.  
They kissed again.  
"I love you, Derek", Stiles said.  
"I love you, Stiles", Derek replied.

The next day they drove over to see the house. It was a classic style house, painted white, sitting on a large lot, and framed by the green forest behind it.  
"Beautiful", Stiles said.  
They went inside and looked at the spacious rooms. The house had all of the original woodwork, crown moldings, and fireplaces.  
"What do you think, Sti?", Derek asked.  
"It's perfect, Der", Stiles replied. "I love it!"  
"Shall we buy it, baby?", Derek asked.  
"Oh yes, babe!", Stiles replied.  
Derek phoned the real estate agent on the phone and they sealed the deal.  
"It's ours, Stiles", he said.  
"Oh, Derek", Stiles replied. "Thank you again".  
They kissed.

On the drive back to Beacon Hills they discussed what was happening in the pack.  
"You told me a few days ago that things have become unsettled in the pack", Derek said. "And you said that it's because of Theo".  
"They have become unsettled", Stiles replied. "And it's because of Theo".  
"Are he and Scott close?", Derek asked.  
"Yes", Stiles replied. "Very close. When Theo first joined the pack he became friends with Scott. And he began to use that friendship to influence Scott. Now Scott has become enamored of Theo. They are lovers".  
"So Theo is calling the shots?", Derek asked.  
'"Yes", Stiles said. "Scott has become his puppet. And Theo is the puppeteer".  
"What do you think will happen?", Derek asked.  
"Disaster", Stiles replied. "Theo will destroy the pack".

As soon as they returned to Beacon Hills, Derek prepared the move to Palo Alto. He arranged to have his and Stiles belongings moved. He also listed the cabin for sale. In a few weeks Stiles and Derek closed the sale on the house in Palo Alto. He went there on a Thursday to oversee the moving of the furniture and personal things. Stiles would join him there on Saturday.  
Stiles went to the pack meeting on Friday. And the ax fell.  
Scott stood in front of the pack and made an announcement.  
"As alpha of the McCall Pack, I have made a decision", he said. "As of this moment, all non-weres are excluded from the pack. This decision is final".  
Stiles stood up. He was angry.  
"All non-weres", he said "I'm included in that, I suppose!"  
"Yes, Stiles, you are", Scott replied. "And it also includes Lydia, Jordan, Danny, Corey, and Mason".  
Now all of them were standing. And angry.  
"You can't do that, Scott!", Lydia said. "We're all valued members of the pack!"  
"I can do it and I will do it", Scott replied. "All of you are out of the pack".  
Theo was standing beside Scott and smirking.  
"This isn't your idea, is it Scott?", Stiles asked. "It's Theo's idea, isn't it? He's the one who pulls the strings now. He's the power behind the throne".  
"Nonsense", Scott replied. "Theo is only my trusted advisor. I still make the decisions about the pack. Now I'm asking all non-weres to leave".  
Theo nudged him.  
"And I mean now!", Scott said.  
As the former members were leaving, Stiles turned at the door.  
"This isn't over, Scott", he said "Not by a long shot".  
"And Theo", he added, "Go take a flying leap".

When they got outside, they gathered together in a group. Ethan, as Danny's partner, had joined them.  
"What shall we do, Stiles?", Jordan asked.  
"I don't know yet", Stiles replied. "But I'm going to ask Derek what we should do".  
He phoned Derek and explained what happened.  
"What!", Derek said. "Scott must have lost his mind!"  
"Yes", Stiles replied. "Lost it to Theo. We need advice, Der. What should we do?"  
"You should drive over here today, Sti", Derek said. "And we can discuss our next move. Tell the others to hang tight for a couple of days, and we'll find an answer".  
"Ok, Der", Stiles replied. "Will do".

Stiles got to the house in Palo Alto later that afternoon, and Derek came out to meet him. Stiles ran into Derek's arms.  
"Derek!", he said. "It can't be happening. It must be a bad dream".  
"I know, Stiles", Derek replied. "It's going to be ok, baby. I'm here".  
"Thank goodness you are", Stiles said. "I'm devastated".  
They went into the house and sat down.  
"I made coffee", Derek said. "Are you hungry?"  
"Not right now", Stiles replied. "But that coffee sounds good".  
They sat down and drank some coffee. Stiles began to calm down.  
"I don't understand why Scott would do this", Derek said. "All of the people who he is excluding are important members of the pack. And you especially. You're the emissary!"  
"It's all Theo's doing", Stiles replied. "He's got Scott under his thumb".  
"I have an idea", Derek said. "You and I need to go to Beacon Hills and confront Scott and Theo. Maybe the two of us together can make him see reason".  
"That's a good idea", Stiles replied. He yawned. "I'm starting to crash", he said.  
"I can see that", Derek replied. "Let's have something to eat, then we can turn in early. We can discuss this more tomorrow morning when you are rested".  
"Thank you, my love", Stiles said.  
"You're welcome, dearest", Derek replied.  
They had some soup and sandwiches. Then they went upstairs to bed. They made love.  
"My precious baby", Derek murmured.  
"My strong rock", Stiles murmured in return.  
Then Stiles fell asleep in Derek's arms.

They discussed the situation more the next morning. Then they phoned the other excluded pack members and arranged to meet them in Beacon Hills the next day.  
They arrived at the pack house and were met by the other excluded pack members. They were joined by Jackson and Liam, Isaac and Brett, Erica and Boyd, and Malia and Kira.  
"We're going to stand by you and the others, Stiles", Jackson said. We don't agree with what Scott and Theo are doing. And if he doesn't let you back into the pack, we're going to leave it as well".  
They all walked into Scott's house. Scott and Theo stood up as they came into the living room.  
"What are all of you doing here?' Scott said angrily. "I told you that you are out of the pack!"  
"And we don't agree with that, Scott", Stiles said. "We've come here to appeal to your sense of justice. We have all been useful members of the pack for a long time. And we want you to reconsider".  
"No", Scott replied. "I've already considered it, and my decision is final".  
"You mean Theo's decision is final", Stiles said. "Because he's running the show, and we all know it".  
"That's not true!", Scott replied.  
"What do you say, Theo?", Stiles asked.  
Theo stepped forward.  
"I say that I'm Scott's adviser", he replied. "The best advisor that he ever had. And my advise to him was to kick all of you out of the pack". He smirked.  
"Only a fool would follow your advise, Theo", Stiles said. "Scott's not a fool, but you've got him fooled".  
"And who made you the boss, Stiles?", Theo replied. "You and the other misfits that we've kicked out of the pack. Useless people like Lydia, Jordan, Danny, and the others".  
"Shut up, Theo!", Stiles said. "I'm warning you!"  
"Oh, I'm so scared of you", Theo replied. "What are you going to do to me, you weak human?"  
Stiles was angry. His eyes shifted from amber gold to purple, then to orange.  
All of the lights all over the house began to flicker.  
Stiles looked at Theo.  
And Theo filled like a balloon and floated off the floor and up to the ceiling.  
Stiles eyes shifted back to amber gold.  
"What have you done to me?", Theo shouted. "What are you?"  
"I'm a mage", Stiles said. "A very powerful mage. The most powerful mage in the universe. I'm The Great Mage. I guess you'll know now not to mess with me anymore, Theo!"  
"Get me down", Theo shouted.  
"Get him down, Stiles!", Scott said.  
"Not yet", Stiles replied. "Are you prepared to change your mind about excluding us from the pack?"  
"Don't you dare change your mind, Scott!"' Theo shouted. "Or I'll leave you! It's them or me!"  
Scott looked downcast. "I won't change my mind, Stiles", he said. "I'm sorry, but my decision stands".  
"Won't change it, or can't change it, Scott", Stiles replied. "Your boss tells you not to. I feel sorry for you".  
The group started to leave.  
"Hey! Get me down, damn it!", Theo shouted.  
"How long before he comes back down?", Scott asked.  
"About two hours until he deflates and comes back down", Stiles replied. "In the meantime, keep him away from doors and windows. You don't want him to float away. Or maybe that would be a good thing".  
They left the house to the sound of Theo shouting and cursing.

"What do we do now, Derek?", Jackson asked.  
"I have an idea", Derek replied. "I have a cousin named David Kessler. He lives in Centerville, thirty miles from Beacon Hills. He's an alpha werewolf with a small pack. I talked to him today on the phone. He would be glad to accept all of you, weres and non-weres, into his pack".  
"That sounds like a great idea", Jackson said. "What do the rest of you guys think?"  
They all agreed with Jackson that it was a great idea.  
"What about you, Stiles? And Derek?", Jordan asked. "What will you do?"  
"We're also joining David's pack", Stiles replied. "We will be members from another town, but we will be there if needed".  
Everyone said goodbye and Stiles and Derek got into the Camaro for the trip back home to Palo Alto.  
As they drove away they could still hear Theo yelling for Scott to get him down.  
"I wonder if he could float to the moon", Stiles mused. "Hmm".

That night Stiles and Derek were in bed, kissing. And about to make love.  
"Derek, babe, can I ask you a question?", Stiles said.  
"Sure, baby, what is it?", Derek replied.  
"We're mates, aren't we?", Stiles asked.  
"Yes, baby. We're mates", Derek replied.  
"Then we need to perform the mating ritual", Stiles said. "We need to exchange mating bites and you need to knot me".  
"I want to do that", Derek replied. "But there is some pain involved. And I never want to give you any kind of pain".  
"Thank you, my love", Stiles said. "But I don't mind a little pain if it means that I'm mated to you".  
"You're a treasure", Derek said.  
"So are you", Stiles replied.  
They kissed.  
"So how do we do the mating ritual?", Stiles asked.  
"The most comfortable way for you is to ride me".  
Stiles rode Derek until his knot formed. After the knot slipped into Stiles, they bit each other on their left shoulders. Then both of them came, Stiles on Derek's chest and stomach and Derek far up inside of Stiles.  
After the knot went down, Derek slipped out of Stiles. They hugged each other and kissed.  
"I love you, sweetheart", Stiles said.  
"I love you, darling", Derek replied.  
Then they fell into a peaceful sleep, holding each other close all night.

That summer they were married. And that fall Stiles started college at Stanford. In four years he graduated, and got a job in Palo Alto as an English teacher at a small college. Derek became a writer, and wrote successful fantasy novels about werewolves and mage.  
And they live a long full life in their beautiful old house. In love for the rest of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you enjoyed my story.
> 
> LoveStiles (James S. MC.)


End file.
